Libertine
by JotunVali
Summary: OC. Elle s'habille très court, elle adore chanter, boire et coucher à droite à gauche. Ce que les gens ne savent pas, c'est qu'elle a mangé un Fruit du démon et qu'elle recherche quelqu'un dont le nom suffit à faire trembler tout East Blue: Roronoa Zoro. HENTAI, YAOI, traces de YURI. OCxOC (plusieurs), OC›Kuina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: One piece et son univers appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Mais la personnage principale de cette fiction est de moi. Voilà.**

Comme prévu (depuis un certain temps), voici une fiction sur Muchû (et non Mushu de "Mulan", rien à voir), l'un de mes OCs de ma 1ère fiction sur Zoro et Sanji "4 cœurs". Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chapitres je ferais ou si cette fiction sera longue ou pas… Les premiers chapitres serviront surtout à installer le personnage, sa personnalité, son passé, etc. Ah, et l'histoire est de son point de vue.

Et je vous préviens, c'est sexuellement explicite dès le début.

* * *

Pour la 4ème fois consécutive, mon coup d'un soir m'assène un violent coup de reins. Entre mes fesses cette fois. J'adore à cet endroit-là. J'avoue ne pas comprendre celles qui n'aiment pas ça. C'est vrai quoi. Plus c'est étroit, plus les sensations sont décuplées. Dire que j'ai découvert ça en étant bourrée. C'était l'instant dont je me rappelais le mieux. Depuis, quand je suis avec un mec au lit, c'est presque un automatisme.

C'est la 4ème giclée près celle dans ma bouche, mon vagin et sur mes seins, que le gars dont j'ignore le nom a l'air d'apprécier d'ailleurs. Je me demande pourquoi les hommes aiment tant les gros seins. Les hommes que je rencontre au coin d'une rue ou dans les bars en tout cas.

Une fois de plus, je repense à Zo-chan ma petite pousse d'algue. Je me demande ce qu'il fait, à quoi il pense et où il se trouve surtout. Je parie qu'il s'est encore perdu et qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte, le pauvre. C'est pas comme ça qu'il va trouver son Mihawk. Enfin, on verra ça quand je l'aurais trouvé. Pour le moment, autant continuer à m'éclater avec d'autres gars du coin qui attendent qu'on vienne s'occuper d'eux et de leur petit paquet.

Je me réveille. Il fait jour. Mon playboy sans nom est déjà parti. Bah, moi aussi je ne suis qu'un coup d'un soir après tout. Il m'a quand même laissé un pourboire, ça fait toujours plaisir. Les café-concert, ça rapporte pas forcément beaucoup. Je remets comme je peux mes cheveux emmêlés en place. C'est mes seins ou mes longs cheveux rouges que les hommes apprécient ? Aucune importance. Je vais manger au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge avant de me remettre en route.


	2. Chapter 2

/!\ Scène hentai plus détaillée dans ce chapitre

* * *

Alors que je me balade dans les rues d'une nouvelle ville à découvrir, ma guitare dans le dos et mon sac sous le bras, je jette mon regard un peu partout histoire de voir si Zo-chan ne serait pas là lui aussi. Son sens de l'orientation est si déplorable que je pourrais le trouver à un endroit complètement incongru. Comme la fois où je l'ai retrouvé dans les toilettes des filles. J'en ris encore après tout ce temps.

 _"C'est pas ma faute ! La salle d'entraînement a changé de place !"_ avait-il répondu ses bonnes joues toutes rouges et de sa voix alors si haut perchée.

Ah, il était si mignon ! Et puis, ce petit bout de salade a grandi. Et mué surtout ! Ça m'avait tellement choquée quand je l'ai entendu parler pour la première fois avec cette voix grave –abyssale !- étrangement excitante. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je ressentais une attirance physique. Je me suis pas gênée pour le lui faire comprendre d'ailleurs. Mon truc, c'était de sauter sur lui et fourrer sa tête dans mon bonnet F.

 _"Lâche-moi avec tes baudruches ! J'vois plus rien, merde !"_

 _"Seulement si tu sors en ville avec moi,_ bidanshi-chan _!"_

 _"Ça m'intéresse pas,_ kuso hentai _! Et arrête avec ce nom débile !"_

 _"Oh, t'es pas sympa ! Juste une fois ! Allez, allez, allez,_ _allez,_ _allez !"_

Il n'a jamais voulu, le coquin. C'est pas comme si être en couple l'intéressait de toute façon. Pas plus que le sexe. A tous les coups, il finira célibataire, puceau et probablement moine dans un temple perdu comme lui. Les seules choses qu'il aime c'est ses _katana_ , se battre et dormir. C'est tout.

C'est bien dommage. Il a tout pour plaire: il est beau gosse, bien dans ses pompes, serviable, honnête, gentil quand il le veut bien…les seuls trucs qui coincent, c'est que c'est un loup –un louveteau- solitaire et que le sexe avec lui, tu peux faire une croix dessus. Ou alors, faut aimer les combats au sabre. Si tu veux du sexe, demande-lui plutôt de se battre avec toi. Pour lui c'est tout comme et là il te dira sûrement oui.

Moi c'est tout le contraire. Dès qu'un mec me demande de coucher avec lui, je dis oui tout de suite. Je ne me méfie sans doute pas assez, le mec en question a peut-être une maladie, peut-être que c'est un connard de première qui traite les femmes comme du jambon, peut-être qu'il est bourré… Oh, tant pis. Je suis souvent bourrée moi aussi dans ces moments-là, je n'ai rien chopé de méchant pour l'instant et j'ai de quoi me défendre s'il tente quelque chose.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien quand ça a commencé, mais je suis accro au sexe et aux bouquins porno depuis assez longtemps. La première fois que j'en ai lu un, je devais avoir 12 ans. Bien sûr, je ne savais pas ce que les personnages du bouquin faisaient mais les images me titillaient déjà sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Et puis j'ai grandi, j'ai quitté Shimotsuki et depuis tout s'est enchaîné très vite.

Ça fait quelques années maintenant et j'en suis à plus de mille coups d'un soir. Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! C'est peut-être mon but dans la vie, amasser le plus de plans cul possible. Haha. Non, mon but pour l'instant est de retrouver Zo-chan. On verra bien par la suite.

* * *

Il est 21h. Je parviens à dénicher un bar où pousser ma chansonnette. Les grandes salles de concerts ne veulent pas de filles de "mauvaise vie" comme moi. Les bars, ça paye pas beaucoup, parfois rien du tout, mais je ramasse plus de mecs en manque d'affection.

Pour bien démarrer, je leur sors deux, trois chansons paillardes bien vulgaires que les poivrots apprécient, j'enchaîne ensuite sur d'autres plus sensuelles en agitant de temps en temps ma jupette bleue, et pour finir je chante des paroles plus profondes et larmoyantes qui font pleurnicher les derniers qui ne se sont pas encore écroulés dans leur chope de bière. Tout ça coupé de quelques entractes où moi-même je siffle plusieurs bouteilles.

* * *

Minuit. Encore une fois, je ramène un mec dont je ne sais strictement rien dans ma chambre d'auberge. Il me pelote déjà les pares-choc.

"Ton soutif, il serait pas un peu petit pour toi ?" qu'il me fait.

"Et ton slip, chéri, il serait pas un peu petit pour toi ?" je rétorque en agrippant son érection.

"Mf ! T'es une rapide, toi."

"J'espère que toi, tu l'es pas." Je dis avant que lui et moi ne ricanions comme des abrutis.

Il baisse alors mon soutien-gorge et pose ses mains sur mes seins nus. Ah ! Ses mains sont glacées ! Ou est-ce moi qui aie chaud ?

"Héhé", fait-il la bave aux lèvres, "pourquoi tu t'balades à moitié à poil, petite coquine ?"

"Mh ! Peut-être pour éviter de perdre du temps." Je réponds, les joues déjà en feu.

"Ah, j't'aime bien toi." Dit-il avant de pincer mes tétons et de me faire couiner. "Oh, regarde ça. Ils sont déjà tous durs."

Arrête tes conneries et enlève ton futal, abruti ! Au lieu de baisser son pantalon, il remplaça ses doigts par ses dents et commença à sucer mes seins comme si du lait allait en sortir. Désolée mon con, mais faut qu'je sois enceinte pour ça, et compte pas sur moi pour l'être ! Il continue quand même à sucer, lécher et presser mes seins comme des oranges. J'aime bien mais ça finit très vite par me pomper l'air ! Et j'aimerais bien pomper autre chose !

"Ah ! Mh ! Eh, on devrait passer aux choses sérieuses, tu crois pas ?" je lui demande.

"Tu es pressée hein ? J'aime ça." Il me dit en retirant enfin son pantalon et son slip.

J'enlève ma jupe et ma culotte. Sans prévenir, il met sa main entre mes cuisses.

"Ah ! Ha…" j'essaie de ne pas crier trop fort.

"Mmm, tu es déjà toute mouillée, chérie. Ça veut dire que je peux…"entrer"?" demanda-t-il en insérant un doigt dans mon vagin.

Je gémis plus fort malgré moi. J'ai très chaud et sûrement le visage tout rouge.

" _Sugoi_ , c'est brûlant ici. Est-ce que mon doigt va fondre ?" dit-il avant d'insérer un second doigt.

"Ah !"

"Tu aimes ça hein, petite salope." Il me dit à l'oreille.

"Mh ! Mmm ! Et…et si j'te disais…que je préfère ça…autre part ?"

"Oh ? Tu m'intrigues…"

Je vais sur mon lit et me mets à quatre pattes. Puis je lève mes fesses et les agite devant lui pour lui faire comprendre.

"Une idée ?" j'insinue.

"Ah, tu m'plais de plus en plus toi."

Il s'approche, me donne une fessée qui m'arrache un cri et enfonce son majeur entre mes fesses.

"Mmmm !" je gémis de bonheur. Peu importe le mec, c'est toujours aussi bon. Il enfonce un deuxième doigt puis commence des va-et-vient. Je gémis davantage, la bouche ouverte cette fois.

"C'est serré ici, dis-moi. Si on agrandissait un peu ?" Le pervers enfonça ses doigts plus profondément. Ses va-et-vient se firent plus rapides et plus secs.

"Aaah !" Je criai les larmes aux yeux. Oui, oui, comme ça ! T'arrêtes pas ! Tout en besognant mon derrière, il se mit à me caresser juste en-dessous. "Mmmmm ! Ah ! Ah ! Mmmh ! Ah !" J'adore ça, mon dieu, que j'adore ça ! Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête !

Après plusieurs minutes, il retira ses doigts de mon fondement en feu. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me retirer un bâton de fer rouge. Je mouillais plus que jamais. Mon coup d'un soir empoigna alors mes fesses. Ça y est ! Enfin le grand jeu !

"Prête pour la grande attraction ?" demanda-t-il avant de me donner une autre fessée.

"Mh !"

"Je prends ça pour un oui." Estima-t-il avant de titiller ma voie sans issue du bout de sa verge en feu elle aussi.

"Met-la moi tout de suite, enfoiré !" m'écriai-je, impatiente.

"Salope. Comme tu veux." Il enfonça d'un coup sec sa verge toute entière là ou ses doigts venaient de passer.

"MMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHH !" hurlai-je intérieurement. Nom de dieu, c'est quoi ça ? C'est pas humain, un truc si gros ! Comment ça a pu rentrer ? Le mec ne doit sûrement pas se poser la question car il se met déjà à faire de violents va-et-vient, chacun me faisant crier plus fort.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en dit, la pressée ? C'est assez rapide pour toi ?" dit-il avant d'accélérer la cadence.

Mes larmes et ma salive n'en finissaient plus de couler. J'allais atteindre le paradis, le nirvana.

"Oui ! Oui, comme ça ! Encore ! Encore !"

Alors que je continuais de gémir, le mec attrapa l'une de mes jambes et me retourna comme un pancake. Sans arrêter ses va-et-vient monstrueux, il colla sa bouche sur la mienne. Sa verge enflammait mon intérieur. Comment certaines pouvait se priver d'un tel plaisir ? C'est si bon, si incroyable, si divin, si…orgasmique !

Mon coup d'un soir se déversa en moi pendant j'hurlai mon bonheur. Nos corps furent violemment secoués de spasmes. Puis il s'écroula sur moi avant de reprendre son souffle tout comme moi. Il oublia toutefois de retirer sa baguette magique.


	3. Chapter 3

Après une bonne douche, je me remets une fois de plus en route le lendemain matin. Une fois de plus, j'espère apercevoir Zo-chan au coin de la rue. Je me demande bien où il peut être. N'importe où. Il peut être n'importe où. Est-ce qu'il est toujours à la recherche de son ' _taka no me'_ ? Est-ce qu'il l'a trouvé ? Affronté ? Ou bien a-t-il abandonné ? Est-ce qu'il ne cherche plus qu'à rentrer, sans bien sûr retrouver son chemin ? Chacune de ces options est possible.

Moi de mon côté, je continue d'arpenter les bistrots en tout genre et de coucher avec le premier venu. Pourquoi suis-je tellement accro au sexe ? Et depuis quand ? Plusieurs fois je me suis posé la question et j'ai toujours eu la même réponse. Manque affectif. La mort de la seule personne que j'ai aimée plus précisément. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que c'est l'un de mes pires souvenirs.

Je vivais dans un village assez modeste, voire pauvre, mais personne de s'en plaignait. Un jour, une bande de pirates enragés a cru bon de débarquer et de piller tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Sans oublier de foutre le feu partout et de violer tout ce qui bougeait. L'un d'eux a voulu "m'essayer" comme il disait. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux le gars, faire ça sur une gamine de 6 ans, y'a pas vraiment de quoi être fier.

Enfin "fierté" pour ce genre de mec, c'est un mot étranger. J'ai pu lui mettre un pain dans ses parties intimes juste à temps et me barrer en courant. Je n'avais pas de destination particulière, je n'ai jamais su combien de temps j'ai couru, je pensais jute à leur échapper.

Finalement, ma course s'est arrêtée contre la jambe d'un homme à lunettes. Il portait un kimono, le style traditionnel un peu comme les maîtres de dōjō. Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs. Il s'est retourné et vit une gamine rousse toute crasseuse, la morve au nez, les cheveux ébouriffés et une sandale en moins. Il m'a demandé –légitimement- ce que je faisais là, d'où je venais. Je lui ai répondu, le plus distinctement que je pouvais, c'est-à-dire pas suffisamment, que je venais d'un endroit qui n'existait plus et que je n'avais nulle part où aller.

Koshiro- _sensei_ , c'était son nom, m'a donc ramenée dans son dōjō, le dōjō d'Isshin. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise dans cet endroit fréquenté essentiellement par des garçons avec qui je n'avais pas eu de très bons rapports jusqu'à présent. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup avec ceux de mon âge et, à part Koshiro- _sensei_ , j'évitais le plus possible les hommes adultes.

Tous les matins, on s'entraînait tous au sabre en groupe dehors (quand le temps le permettait). Tout le monde s'en sortait plutôt bien. Sauf moi. Je repensais tout le temps à ce qui s'était passé dans mon village et les quelques-uns qui se moquaient de ma maladresse ne m'aidaient pas non plus. Un, _**une**_ plutôt en particulier: Kuina, la fille de Koshiro- _sensei._ Elle me demandait souvent ce que je faisais là si je ne cherchais même pas à m'améliorer.

Un jour, j'en ai eu marre et je l'ai provoquée en duel, comme ça, sans réfléchir en sachant très bien que je n'avais aucune chance. Ce qu'elle m'a bien fait comprendre.

"T'es bête ou quoi ? Je suis plus forte que toi et tu le sais. Tu ne pourras jamais me battre ni qui que ce soit d'autre si tu n'y mets pas du tien. Reviens quand t'auras vraiment progressé au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps." Me dit-elle avant de me tourner le dos.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'ai explosé de rage et je me suis jetée sur elle avec mon sabre de kendo en hurlant. Elle s'est retrouvée le visage dans l'herbe avant de relever presque aussitôt. C'est ensuite elle qui s'est jetée sur moi. J'étais à présent allongée par terre. Elle me tenait par le col pendant que je tentais de la fusiller du regard.

"Ne refais **JAMAIS** ça." m'a-t-elle prévenue. "C'est digne des pires lâches ce que tu viens de faire !"

 _Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?_ Pensais-je.

"Il n'y a que les lâches sans fierté pour se conduire comme ça !" poursuivit-t-elle.

 _Qui a dit que j'avais de la fierté ? J'ai pas demandé à vivre ici entouré de frimeurs comme toi ! Je voulais juste vivre tranquille dans mon village. C'est tout._

J'ai commencé à pleurer sans m'en rendre compte. J'étais trop occupée à essayer de tuer mon adversaire avec mes yeux. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre elle.

"Je sais ce qui t'est arrivé." Me dit-elle à l'oreille. "Ne deviens pas comme ces monstres. Ils ne pensent qu'à voler et tuer. Ils n'ont aucun honneur. Ne deviens pas comme eux." Insista-t-elle.

Mes larmes grossirent soudain. Je ressentis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. J'avais les oreilles et les joues en feu tandis que mon cœur battait la chamade. Je haïssais Kuina à ce point ? Ou bien était-ce le contraire ?

"Tu es en colère ? Tu ressens de la haine pour ces gens ? Sers t'en pour t'améliorer et devenir une bonne combattante. Alors tu pourras défendre tout le monde contre ces brutes." Me déclara-t-elle.

De la colère ? De la haine ? Ces démons s'étaient envolés très loin. J'avais déjà oublié que j'ai pu avoir un jour ce genre d'émotion. Bien qu'éclatant en sanglots, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureuse de ma vie. Kuina…je voulais lui arracher la tête il y a quelques minutes, et voilà que maintenant je m'accrochais à elle comme un koala sur sa branche.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, les gens ! Voilà le 4e chapitre. Je vois que vous êtes pas mal à lire cette fiction pourtant je ne reçois jamais de commentaires. ?_? J'avoue que cela me perturbe un peu. Si c'est du yaoi que vous cherchez, désolée mais il n'y en aura pas ici (sauf imprévu de dernière minute).

* * *

Après ce jour, je n'ai plus quitté Kuina d'une semelle. Dès qu'elle partait s'entraîner ou qu'elle défiait quelqu'un je répondais présente. Au début je croyais que ça la dérangeait mais pas du tout. Elle avait l'air ravie d'avoir une partenaire contre qui elle pouvait se battre quand elle voulait. Faut dire qu'il y avait peu de gens qui osaient la défier soit parce qu'ils craignaient de perdre, soit parce qu'elle était une fille. L'une ou l'autre raison la rendait folle de rage.

"Tu ne risques pas de t'améliorer si tu as peur de perdre." M'a-t-elle dit un jour.

Le fait d'être une fille ne l'enchantait guère, et c'est un euphémisme. Les élèves et professeurs tous garçons –à part moi bien sûr- ne l'affrontaient pas, souvent pour cette raison. Certains ne voulaient pas "lui faire mal" pendant que les autres considéraient comme "déshonorant" de se battre contre une fille. Trouillards. Vous vous dites "hommes" et vous faites dans vos frocs devant une petite fille. Elle est belle la virilité de nos jours.

De mon côté, bien que je souhaitais sincèrement devenir plus forte, Kuina me battait à chaque duel. Et je crois que ça me plaisait. J'adorais voir l'éclat de ses yeux à chaque victoire. Mais du coup je me demandais si je l'aidais elle à s'améliorer en étant la seule à l'affronter et en faisant un peu exprès de perdre. Je le lui ai demandé à sa 15e victoire contre moi:

"Kuina, est-ce que…je te suffis ?"

Elle m'a regardé un instant. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

"Tu…tu penses pouvoir t'améliorer en m'affrontant juste moi ?"

Elle détourna le regard tandis que son visage s'assombrit. Après un moment de silence, elle finit par répondre: "Oui, bien sûr." avec un sourire peu convaincant.

"Mais…est-ce que tu me considères assez forte ? Est-ce que je te suis utile ? Tu ne penses pas que te battre juste contre moi te fait perdre du temps ?"

Elle me lança un regard sévère. "Mais… pour qui tu me prends ? Tu crois que je t'utilise pour m'améliorer ? Que pour moi tu n'es rien de plus qu'un…outil ?" s'emporta-t-elle, visiblement vexée. "Tu crois que je t'abandonnerais du jour au lendemain si quelqu'un d'autre me défiait ?"

"Bien sûr que non!" m'écriai-je. A vrai dire, je n'en étais pas sûre à 100%. "C'est… c'est juste que…je ne suis pas sûre que tu t'améliore en te battant contre moi. Je suis faible." dis-je avant de tomber sur mes genoux. "Faible et inutile !" m'exclamais-je avant de commencer à pleurer. "Je ne te sers à rien et je déteste ça ! Mais…j'aime être avec toi. Je t'aime !"

Après avoir soupiré –sans doute d'agacement- Kuina s'approcha.

"Il n'y a aucun problème alors." Me dit-elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Je sanglotai une fois de plus. L'amour me submergeait à nouveau. Car c'était ça l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Passer instantanément du désespoir le plus profond à la joie la plus extrême rien qu'à la vue ou un mot d'une personne bien particulière… et vice-versa.

"Kuina est morte." Ai-je un jour entendu.

Je ne voulais pas le croire au début. Mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence lorsque je vis le corps de celle que j'aime recouvert d'un drap blanc. Puis installé dans un cercueil. En route pour le cimetière.

Je marchai les yeux vides dans le cortège. Je ne ressentis rien à l'aller, à la mise en terre ou au retour. Inconsciemment, je me disais que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que j'allais me réveiller. Mais je déchantai vite lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain. C'était déjà le soir. Kuina allait me tirer les oreilles. Pour elle, rater ne serait-ce qu'un jour d'entraînement c'était impardonnable. Mais pas de Kuina en vue dans la chambre, la salle de combat ou dehors en train de s'entraîner ou se battre avec le petit Zoro entré ici 2-3 années plus tôt. D'ailleurs où était-il passé lui aussi ? Tout le monde avait disparu aujourd'hui ?

"Kuina ? Zoro ? Où êtes-vous ?" appelai-je en me baladant dans le dōjō.

Je tombais sur un shōji entrouvert. J'aperçus _Koshiro-sensei_ qui semblait parler à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? J'essayais de m'approcher le plus possible.

* * *

Mon cœur manqua un battement. En fait, il avait cessé de battre. C'était vrai alors. Kuina était… Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. Kuina… celle qui m'avait redonné envie de sourire, de me battre, de vivre était…

Je ne pouvais plus contenir mes larmes même si je tentai en vain de les faire partir. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire sans elle ? Comment je pouvais vivre sans elle ? Perdue au milieu de mes questions sans réponse, j'entendis un cri déchirant suivi de pleurs incontrôlables. Une voix plutôt aigüe et terriblement émouvante. Je me risquai à épier une fois de plus.

 _Non… Non pitié…N'importe qui mais pas lui…pas cette adorable petite pousse d'algue… N'importe qui sauf lui. Zoro…mon joli Zoro… Ne pleure pas…je t'en prie…_

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées et, même s'il aurait pu, je ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait obéi. Il était tout petit mais il n'en faisait déjà qu'à sa tête. Sa jolie petite tête herbeuse… couverte de larmes en ce moment-même…

C'était trop pour moi. Tout en me couvrant la bouche, je ne voulais pas qu'on m'attrape en train d'écouter aux portes, je m'enfuis en courant. Je ne savais pas où aller, je voulais juste partir assez loin pour ne plus entendre Zoro pleurer et pour que moi je puisse le faire librement. C'était la 2e fois dans ma vie que je courais de cette façon. Sans but. Sans destination. Par pure crainte. Kuina m'aurait sûrement traité de lâche.

Mais elle n'était plus là. Elle ne sera plus jamais là. Arrivée au port, je courus jusqu'au bout de l'embarcadère au milieu des pêcheurs intrigués. Peut-être voulais-je me jeter à la mer pour tout oublier. Mais je m'arrêtai net sur la dernière planche de bois, puis j'éclatai en sanglots moi aussi.


	6. Chapter 6

Encore du Hentai.

Ce chapitre (ainsi que le suivant) est inspiré de la chanson _Mann Gegen Mann_ du groupe Rammstein. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous conseille de l'écouter avant ou pendant votre lecture. ;) Le clip est bien aussi.

* * *

Me revoilà une nouvelle fois à faire le tapin dans une auberge. Cette fois j'ai ramené 2 mecs. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient inséparables et qu'ils partageaient tout, même les filles. Pourquoi j'aurais refusé ? Je suis aussi torchée qu'eux et ils sont plutôt bien foutus, alors pourquoi pas ? D'ailleurs l'un d'eux me rappelle Zoro: bien bâti, un regard de prédateur et surtout une voix abyssale qui vous donne un orgasme quasi-instantané. L'autre est plus svelte et androgyne. J'aime bien. Ils m'ont dit s'appeler Tomás (le faux Zoro) et Will mais bien sûr, ces noms sont complètement inventés. Moi-même, je leur ai dit que je m'appelais Beryl. Je change de nom à chaque passe, question de sécurité, tout ça. Une fois, je me suis appelée Sensuella. Je devais être sacrément bourrée ce jour-là.

Après quelques "échauffements", nous passons aux choses sérieuses. Je m'assois sur la baguette de Zoro –Tomás, pardon. Seulement dans la pénombre je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était si… imposante. Je gémis. Tomás en profite pour me mordiller un téton. Je gémis une nouvelle fois et commence mes va-et-vient sur son gourdin enflammé. Il a l'air d'apprécier, il commence à gémir lui aussi. Ça m'excite encore plus. J'aime bien les garçons qui poussent des petits cris au lieu des râles de bûcheron habituels qui me donnent le plus souvent envie de conclure au plus vite.

Il fait de plus en plus chaud entre mes cuisses et entre celles de Tomás. C'était sans compter sur son cher ami Will qui vint se placer juste derrière moi. Je le sens se frotter entre mes fesses. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il est impatient d'aider son partenaire.

"Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?" je lui dis.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Tout en agrippant mes seins, il entra progressivement par le chemin interdit. Interdit, enfin…pas par moi. Celle de derrière est aussi grosse que celle de devant. Mes yeux commencèrent à pleurer. J'adore ça, je n'y peux rien.

On finit par gémir en chœur tous les trois. C'est rare pour moi de tomber sur des mecs qui ont des voix aussi mélodieuses. En particulier celle de Will que j'entends chanter dans mon oreille. Je crois qu'il gémit plus que moi. Alors qu'ils continuent de me tamponner, je me dis que ces deux-là doivent avoir une grande tolérance et une incroyable confiance l'un envers l'autre pour se laisser aller comme ça. Aucune peur que l'un se moque ou ne rabaisse l'autre parce qu'il pousse des cris (il faut bien l'avouer) de jouvencelle. Oh non, voilà que je recommence à mettre en couple des mecs que je connais même pas! Ça non plus j'y peux rien, c'est mon kiff. Mon orgasme n'en sera que décuplé. Il ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs.

Et tiens, voilà qu'on se libère tous les trois en même temps. Je m'écroule, le souffle coupé, sur les pectoraux humides de Tomás. Ah, si seulement c'étaient ceux de Zoro…

Je m'endors la bave aux lèvres.

Je me réveille. Je suis sous une couverture et la tête sur un oreiller. Je croyais m'être endormie à poil sur un mec à poil lui aussi. Et pourquoi ce matelas bouge tout seul ? Il est hanté ? A moins que… Je me retourne.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.


	7. Chapter 7

Maintenant un peu de yaoi ;)

* * *

Mes rêves se réalisent.

Mes souhaits sont exaucés.

Je ne pensais pas que mon fantasme était une vérité. Le charmant Will est en train de culbuter le beau Tomás. Et ils sont loin de faire dans la dentelle! Un cri par-ci, une fessée par-là… Le roi des costauds semble heureux de me remplacer dans la mesure où il gémit plus fort que moi. Et je le comprends. Son "ami" sait s'y prendre à cet endroit-là. Il semble davantage prendre son pied avec Tomás qu'avec moi quelques instants plus tôt.

C'est vexant mais en même temps ils doivent faire ça plus souvent entre eux qu'avec des inconnues. Il suffit de les regarder, et surtout de les entendre. Ça ne me déplaît pas, bien au contraire. Presque malgré moi, ma main descend jusqu'entre mes jambes. Je commence à me toucher en espérant que le cavalier et sa monture ne remarqueront rien.

Will arrache un cri à son dominé dans un violent coup de reins. Puis il claque à nouveau son fessier déjà joliment décoré de traces rouges. Le sosie de Zo-chan continue de m'offrir sa voix mélodieuse. S'il était dans cette situation, est-ce que le vrai crierait aussi fort ? Mais pourquoi me contenter uniquement du son ? J'essaie de mieux regarder. C'est mille fois mieux que dans mes fantasmes les plus dingues. J'avais déjà oublié que ces deux-là étaient beaux comme des dieux.

En-dessous, Tomás avait des biceps larges comme mes cuisses et de sublimes pectoraux saillants qui se contractaient et se relâchaient à chaque coup de reins de Will qui, au-dessus, bien que moins en muscles, avait de jolies fesses bien rondes et une petite barbiche qui atténuait ses traits féminins. Et des deux, c'était lui qui était le mieux "équipé".

Les deux amants gémissent à l'unisson et s'écroulent enfin l'un sur l'autre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré mais c'était l'un des meilleurs coups et des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Nous essayons de reprendre notre souffle, tous les trois. Je tourne la tête. Je pleure. Comment ne pas pleurer devant une scène pareille ? Ils sont tellement mignons ! Encore en sueur et le souffle coupé, les voilà en train de s'embrasser tout en se caressant tendrement. Est-ce des petites étoiles autour de leurs visages ? Je sanglote de plus belle.

"Ah ? Beryl-chan ? Tu étais réveillée ?" me demande Will.

Et merde, ils m'ont grillée.

"Tu pleures ?" remarque Tomás.

"Ah! Tu voulais continuer avec nous ? Désolé, on aurait dû te réveiller." S'excusa Will, l'air vraiment sincère.

J'essaie de retenir mes larmes. Est-ce possible d'être si excitant un instant et si adorable l'instant d'après ? Je me souvins alors que la couverture du lit était sur moi. J'y crois pas! C'est eux qui m'ont bordée! C'est la première fois que je tombe sur des mecs aussi gentils! Hors de question de leur demander de l'argent. A mon réveil, je vois tout de même quelques billets sur ma table de chevet.

Je serres la couverture contre moi.


	8. Chapter 8

Je préfère prévenir, le langage est très vulgaire et la fin de ce chapitre est plutôt gore.

* * *

D'habitude je tombe plutôt sur des mecs qui pensent avec leur manche à balai. Oui, parce qu'en plus ils se croient montés comme des taureaux alors qu'en général ils se rapprochent plus de la crevette. Morte. Je me souviens d'un en particulier. Le premier que j'ai taillé en pièces au lieu de lui tailler autre chose. Je débutais et j'avais rejoint un groupe de filles qui interpellaient les hommes à la sortie des bars.

Bientôt, un officier de la marine déjà bien imbibé –et une bouteille presque vide à la main- s'approche de l'une d'entre nous, Lucia, sans que celle-ci ait besoin de l'appeler. Faut dire qu'elle est plutôt jolie. Et que c'est elle qui porte le moins de vêtements. Il commence à lui peloter les seins.

"Ça c'est du matos, ma jolie. Ça t'dérange si je teste avant d'acheter ?" demande-t-il avant de lui lécher le sein droit. Elle le repousse.

"Ola, mon mignon! Le paiement c'est _**avant**_ les galipettes ! Et je fais pas ça en public !" répondit-elle. "Encore moins avec des pochtrons dans ton genre qui puent l'alcool ! Va t'laver les dents et après on verra!" conclut-elle avec cette répartie qui lui est propre. Mais qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, encore moins aux officiers de marine bourrés et radins.

"Sale pute ! Pour qui tu t'prends, salope ?" s'emporta-t-il en postillonnant. "Tu sais qui j'suis ? Je suis soldat, ma grosse! Et gradé avec ça ! Toi t'es qu'une benne à foutre juste bonne à me sucer la queue !" vociféra-t-il dans la rue. Lucia ne broncha pas. Elle était habituée à ce genre de comportement, selon ses dires. Cela ne plut pas à l'officier qui s'approcha d'elle et lui donna une gifle si forte que Lucia s'écroula par terre.

Les autres filles n'osaient pas intervenir. Elles avaient trop peur. Le gars était assez costaud en plus d'avoir toute son artillerie sur lui (sabre, flingue, et j'en passe). La gifler n'était pas assez, ce salopard devait défouler toute sa frustration sexuelle sur la pauvre Lucia. Il commença à lui donner des coups de bottes. Alors que tout le monde entendait Lucia hurler dans la rue, personne n'intervenait. Evidemment, ce connard est un officier de marine donc il est intouchable. Moi non plus, je n'osais pas bouger, j'avais trop peur. Je ressentais aussi énormément de colère au point d'en trembler.

Pourquoi s'acharner sur une pauvre fille qui ne peut même pas se défendre juste parce qu'elle n'a pas mis ton gros bâton sale au chaud ? Salaud. _**Toi**_ , pour qui tu t'prends ? Tu crois qu'une fille est ta propriété parce qu'elle a un vagin et toi une verge ? Salaud. Tu vas me le payer. Tu vas me le payer !

Je me précipitais vers l'officier qui venait de cracher sur Lucia pour lui déglinguer la mâchoire d'un coup de poing. Le "soldat gradé" tomba à terre, la bouche ensanglantée, et cracha 3 dents. Il me fixa d'un air apeuré et colérique.

"Quoi ? Comment…?" balbutia-t-il avant de se relever avec difficulté. "Comment une petite pute peut frapper un officier de marine si fort ?"

Submergée par la colère, je ne répondis rien. Mais mes poings scintillants parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

"Ah, un fruit du démon hein ?" se moqua-t-il. "Tout s'explique. Une femme ne peut pas frapper aussi fort qu'un homme, bien sûr." Déclara-t-il fièrement. "C'est quoi celui-ci ? _Kira Kira_ ?(1) Haha. Je parie que tu étais contente quand tu as vu que tu pouvais créer du diamant." Ricana-t-il. "Ça t'évite de t'acheter des bijoux. Hein ? Ma mignonne ?"

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi.

"Hein ? Les filles aiment tellement tout ce qui brille et tout ce qui coûte un bras surtout ! Ha ha ha !" s'esclaffa-t-il.

"Ça va surtout te coûter le tien, salopard !" hurlai-je dans sa face avant de changer mon bras droit en lame de diamant acérée et de lui trancher le sien dans une magnifique fontaine sanglante. L'officier si fier et si viril recula en hurlant à la mort. Puis il essaya de me semer.

"Salope ! Je reviendrais et tu me le paieras cher !" me cria-t-il.

Cet abruti ne savait pas que courir était ma spécialité. Je le rattrapai vite avant de lui donner un coup de boule en diamant. Il s'écroula le dos, le front en sang et de nouveau à hurler comme un goret. Je me jetai sur lui pour lacérer son corps de pervers embaumant l'alcool le plus possible.

Je veux plus de coupures. Plus de cris. Plus de sang! Qu'il se vide de son sang comme le porc qu'il est ! Connard, tu fais moins le mec aux grosses couilles maintenant, hein ! C'est normal, je viens de te les arracher ! Et tiens, tu vas faire le travail auquel Lucia a pu échapper, les voilà dans ta bouche ! Je suis sûre que dans le fond –et le terme est bien choisi- ça te plaît ! Non, je n'ai pas encore fini ! Je dois encore trancher toutes tes veines ! T'en n'a plus de toute façon ! Je dois lacérer chaque centimètre de peau qu'il te reste ! Je dois te cisailler la gorge et arracher ta sale tête de poisson-lune ! Te lacérer encore ! Te découper en morceaux ! C'est encore bien loin de ce que tu mérites vraiment !

* * *

(1): qui brille, qui scintille


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à ceux qui mettent cette fiction dans leurs favoris. Une review peut-être?

* * *

J'ai dû entrer dans un état second. J'entendis des cris stridents qui me firent revenir à moi.

 _Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi elles crient ? Pourquoi ça empeste la rouille ? Pourquoi elles me regardent comme si elles avaient vu un fantôme ?_

Je baisse la tête. Sous mes cuisses, il y a un cadavre impossible à reconnaître tellement il est amoché. Son visage n'a presque plus de peau. Ses vêtements sont lacérés et couverts de sang. Comme les miens. En fait je suis entièrement recouverte de sang qui n'est pas le mien. Je panique.

 _Mais…? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

J'essaie vainement de m'essuyer, les mains tremblantes. Et puis je me rappelai d'un coup que celle qui m'avait recouverte de sang, c'était moi. Celle qui venait de s'acharner sur quelqu'un en l'écorchant vif, c'était moi. Celle qui avait pris son pied en massacrant, c'était moi. Celle qui venait de tuer un homme, c'était moi ! Je regardai, hébétée, mes jambes, mes bras, mes seins couverts de sang, les filles qui me fixaient horrifiées et la rue entièrement déserte.

 _Non. Merde ! Merde !_

Je me relève difficilement sans quitter le cadavre décharné des yeux que je n'arrive pas à fermer. Je manque de tomber.

 _Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça. Ce n'est pas moi!_

Une fois de plus –mais ça fait longtemps que je ne les compte plus-, je me retourne en évitant de croiser le regard terrifié des filles et, toujours couverte de sang, je cours très loin en me fichant bien de savoir où je vais. Boire, baiser et courir sont les seuls moyens que je connais pour me vider la tête. Je n'étais plus du tout d'humeur à batifoler et je n'avais pas de gnôle sur moi. Alors je cours. Je cours le plus vite, le plus loin possible.

Kuina ne serait pas fière de moi. D'abord je vends mon cul, je m'acharne sur un ennemi qui était sûrement déjà mort depuis longtemps et puis surtout, je m'enfuis, une fois de plus.

 _Je n'y peux rien Kuina. Je ne suis pas courageuse. Je n'ai pas d'honneur. Je suis lâche, indigne, nymphomane et alcoolique. Je ne serais jamais comme toi, ma chérie. Jamais!_

Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et mes larmes, je trébuchai sur un caillou avant de m'écraser au milieu de tonneaux vides. Mes genoux et mes bras se retrouvèrent en sang, sang qui se mêlait à celui qui avait séché sur ma peau. Je m'asseyais tant bien que mal en position fœtale contre un mur avant de continuer à pleurer. Je n'entendis pas tout de suite les cliquetis de fer qui venaient de la rue d'à côté –quelle rue? Je n'en savais rien, il faisait nuit et je n'avais pas regardé devant moi lorsque je me suis enfuie. Je me relevai pour jeter un œil au combat, je n'avais pas vraiment autre chose à faire.

 _Mais…? Non, c'est pas vrai. C'est pas vrai! J'y crois pas! Je me suis évanouie et je rêve, c'est pas possible!_

J'aurais tout vécu aujourd'hui! L'un des bretteurs, c'était Zoro! Ma pousse d'algue! Mon bout de salade! Mon petit pois! Je l'avais enfin retrouvé! Heureuse de voir enfin ce cauchemar de voyage terminé, je me mettais debout pour aller le voir mais la vue sordide qui s'offrit à moi m'horrifia au plus haut point.

Tout ce sang…lui aussi était couvert de sang! Etait-ce le sien? Aucun moyen de le savoir. Le pire est qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier, de jouir même! Un grand sourire carnassier barrait son visage sombre. Il semblait être déterminé à trucider son adversaire sans que cela le dérange le moins du monde. A le voir, je me dis même que trancher ce mec en lamelles tout en se vidant de son propre sang allait lui procurer un orgasme! Comme si une anémie avait quoi que ce soit d'orgasmique…

Zo-chan… qu'est-ce que tu es devenu? Un démon? Oui, c'est ça, tu es possédé. Je ne vois que ça. Le bout de chou que j'ai connu n'était pas une espèce de monstre sado-masochiste assoiffé de sang!


End file.
